Princess Sofia's Adventures Series
Princess Sofia's Adventures Series was made by Disney and BBC. Characters Sofia The First 3.png|Princess Sofia Prince Hugo 2.png|Prince Hugo Amber.png|Princess Amber James.png|Prince James King Roland II.png|King Roland II Queen Miranda.png|Queen Miranda Baileywick.png|Baileywick Clover.png|Clover the Rabbit Robin the Redbird.png|Robin the Bluebird Mia.png|Mia the Redbird Whatnaught.png|Whatnaught the Squirrel Ruby Hanshaw.png|Ruby Hanshaw Jade.png|Jade Prince Desmond.png|Prince Desmond Princess Vivian.png|Princess Vivian Prince Derek.png|Prince Derek Queen Lorelei.png|Queen Lorelei King Garrick.png|King Garrick Prince Axel.png|Prince Axel List of Characters Heroes and Heroines *Princess Sofia *Prince Hugo *Princess Amber *Prince James *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Baileywick *Clover *Robin *Mia *Whatnaught *Ruby Hanshaw *Jade *Prince Desmond *Princess Vivian *Prince Derek *Queen Lorelei *King Garrick *Prince Axel *Princess Elena *Princess Isabel *Mateo de Alva *Naomi Turner *Gabe Nunez *Luisa Flores *Francisco Flores *Armando *Chancellor Esteban *Zuzo *Migs *Luna *Skylar *Vampirina Hauntley *Poppy Peepleson *Edgar Peepleson *Boris Hauntley *Oxana Hauntley *Demi *Gregoria *Bridget *Goldie Locks *Jack Bear *Beanstalk Jack *Little Red Riding Hood *Jack and Jill *Three Little Pigs *Miles Callisto *Loretta Callisto *Leo Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Blodger Blopp *M.E.R.C. *Nancy Clancy *JoJo Nancy *Claire Nancy *Doug Nancy *Frenchy *Bree James *Grace *Lionel *Rhonda and Wanda *Dottie McStuffins *Lambie *Stuffy *Hallie *Chilly *Donny McStuffins *Dr. McStuffins *Mr. McStuffins *Emmie *Ryder *Chase *Skye *Marshall *Rocky *Rubble *Zuma *Katie *Cali *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Armadylan *Shimmer *Shine *Leah *Zac *Tala and Nahal *Roya *Nazboo *Parisa *Marinette Dupain-Cheng *Adrien Agreste *Tikki *Plagg *Alya Cesaire *Nino Lahiffe *Chloe Bourgeois *Sabrina Raincomprix *Gabriel Agreste *Tom Dupain *Sabine Cheng *Rosie Redd *Mandarin Orange *Bonnie Blueberry *Pepper Mintz *Indigo Allfruit *Anna Banana *Lavender Laviolette *Floof *Kalia *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Hazel Charming *Lavender *Posie *Seven *Flare *Treble *Parsley *Thistle *Mr. Charming *Mrs. Charming *Butterbean *Jasper *Poppy *Dazzle *Cricket *Abby Hatcher *Bozzly *Melvin Melvin Jr. *Princess Flug *Teeny Terry *Otis *Curly *Mo and Bo *Harriet Bouffant *Flugtilda *Grumbles *Chunk *Miranda Hatcher *Lex Hatcher *Mr. Melvin *Mrs. Melvin *Pip *Freddy *K.C. *J.P. *Mia *Kiki *Captain Beakman *Elefun *Girafalaff *Froggio *Pandarama *Telican *Spin *Chill *LA *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Ali *??? *??? *??? Villains *??? *??? *??? List of films #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Snowed Under The Bobblesberg Winter Games #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Race to the Finish #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: The Legend of the Golden Hammer #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines #Princess Sofia's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Princess Sofia's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks #Princess Sofia's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty #Princess Sofia's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Princess Sofia's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Toy Story #Princess Sofia's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland #Princess Sofia Meets Shrek #??? #??? #??? List of TV series #Princess Sofia Meets Bob the Builder #Princess Sofia Meets True and the Rainbow Kingdom #Princess Sofia Meets Space Chickens in Space #Princess Sofia Meets SpongeBob SquarePants #Princess Sofia Meets Star vs. The Forces of Evil #Princess Sofia Meets Sunny Day #Princess Sofia Meets Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz #Princess Sofia's Adventures of LoliRock #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir #Princess Sofia's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Princess Sofia's Adventures of Twirlywoos #??? #??? #??? Posters Movies Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember Poster.png Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot Poster.png Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Snowed Under The Bobblesberg Winter Games Poster.png Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Race to the Finish Poster.png Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: The Legend of the Golden Hammer Poster.png Princess Sofia's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines Poster.png TV Shows Princess Sofia Meets Bob the Builder Poster.png Trivia *??? *??? *??? Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Disney and BBC Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas